The Boy's Alright
by Howell-Ramone
Summary: The Avatar-ians have been thrown into the real world. That means real high school and real high school probems. Mahaha! ZukoxToph. Slight ZukoxKatara. Sokka, Katara, Jet, Aang, Azula, and many more. What will happen to our beloved characters?
1. In Birth

Disclaimaaaah! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I understand this may be a shock to you, but we can get through this tragedy together. :0

* * *

Chapter One

_Hold my hand let's chase the sun. We both know something's begun. Nothin' feels that real without you. Wanna learm so much about you._

* * *

Golden eyes scanned the grand structure of a three story building. It's grey bricks gave off a dull appearance, but the many trees and flower beds decorating the grounds made up for it.

A shy breeze weaved through the vibrant green leaves, making its way to the tall slender figure still staring at the building. It playfully tousled his shaggy brunette hair, tickling his brows and earlobes.

With an unenthusiastic sigh, he dragged his feet along the warm cement and made his way up to the large oak doors.

A blast of cold air punched the 3rd year in the face as he heaved open the heavy doors. At least the air conditioning was working. His loose, button-up t-shirt rustled from the impact. With a grunt and a brief look around the commons, the boy shrugged his pack further onto his slender, muscular shoulder.

The hallways were already swarming with eager students ready to reunite with friends. The freshmen awkwardly weaved in and out of the upperclassmen, desperately trying to find their first period room. Patters of feet and echoes of youthful voices slithered along the linoleum floors and the cheaply painted walls of the facility. Lockers slammed as the sixteen-year-old shoved through other students to get to the main staircase.

Girls whispered to each other, eyes growing wide, as they gazed upon the boy emerging from the stop of the stairs. Noticing the buzz of gossip, the introverted boy shook his head slightly so his shaggy hair would drape over his left eye.

Fortunately for him, his classroom was much further down the hall. He sank through the doorway, relieved to be away from judging eyes. His body relaxed; he hadn't noticed that his muscles were tensed up. The content expression on his handsome face drained as a familiar dorky voice forced it's way into his ears.

"Well, Zuko. I guess we got stuck in the same homeroom."

Zuko slowly made his way over to a desk on the opposite side of the classroom. He enjoyed sitting by the windows and he really wanted to stay away from everyone else. He scoffed as he placed himself in the cheap plastic seat.

"Yes, it would appear so, Sokka."

It was said with a drone and slight lace of sarcasm. He hadn't even bothered to look up at the tan annoyance. Even his oddball ponytail made Zuko irritated. Not pleased that the conversation ended, Sokka slapped his hands on the surface of his desk in a made up rhythm. Trying to stay as calm as possible, Zuko pulled out his spiral and a pen from his expensive satchel.

He sat staring at the front of the classroom as more students poured into the room. The obnoxious pitter patter of Sokka's dry hands drumming against the wooden desk was drowned out by chatter from other Senior High students. The high pitched bell signaling the start of the school day cut off almost all noise, though, give Zuko's ears a rest from the hustle and bustle of the early school day.

Zuko stole a glance over at Sokka from the corner of his eye. A defeated sigh slipped through his pink lips.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**Howell: **Sorry it's so short. I've had super intense writer's block. A new chapter should be up tonight hopefully.


	2. Birtheater II

Chapter Two:  
_  
__Shining star I've seen your face. Everything falls into place. Nothing else seems to matter. You bring me alive._

* * *

Slender, pale hands ran along a plaid fabric. The aqua skirt was slightly smoothed out as the soft skin glided across it.

The young girl blew at a stray lock of black hair dangling over her eyelid. It flipped away and she rolled her head back, irritated.

"I'm sorry, we just can't have you roaming around the school alone. We will be held responsible if anything happens to you."

A growl of rage grew from the girl's throat as she whipped her head back up, facing towards where she guessed the receptionist was woman behind the desk fidgeted awkwardly behind the oddly tall counter. As she rubbed her hands together, the rolling office chair she was sitting in pivoted side to side a bit.

Nervously pretending to sift through stacks of paper on the desk, the woman thought over on how to get rid of the angry little girl and please the school sounded from the entrance of the office and the girl twitched her head to the left, reacting to the noise.

Grateful for a solution, the woman hurriedly waved the young boy had sparkling brown eyes and bit of brunette hair slowly growing over an odd tattoo on his scalp. He came up closer to the girl, a dorky smile on his cherub face.

"Oh, Aang! Perfect. Will you be Miss Bei Fong's guide for the school year?"

Not knowing how much this match up would be of advantage to both of them, the receptionist nodded eagerly. Not needing much convincing, the boy agreed and dragged the blind 12-year-old out of the office.

Once they rounded the corner and were out of site, Aang sat down on a bench outside of the clinic. The girl did the same as she silently pulled off her uniform socks and shoes."Ah, that's way better!"She wiggled her bare toes and smiled and the boy.

"So Toph, what was all that about?"

His voice sounded oddly excited, though the girl couldn't see it, she was almost certain he had a huge smile plastered on his face. Aang was a generally happy shrugged before throwing the shoes and argyle tan and aqua socks in the garbage bin next to the bench. She stood up and sighed. Aang followed suite, still awaiting an answer.

"Eh, I don't know. The old bimbo obviously couldn't handle the fact that a 12-year-old could speak up for herself."

Toph made her way over to the staircase. She fumbled slightly on the first step, but adapted immediately afterwards to the height of the flung his arm towards her, but quickly reclaimed it once he realized she was alright. They were already late for class so Aang kept insisting she take her time.

"I'm fine twinkle toes. Calm down."

She approached her classroom, already dreading having to learn math and stuff. She was looking forward to Gym class mostly. Academics were quite boring.

Aang paused at the doorway for a second. He wasn't sure if he should stick to his schedule or go with hers, being her "guide" and thought process didn't last long before he barged into the quiet classroom right behind his friend. The teacher looked him over, confused.

"A-are you lost, boy?"

"I'm her guide."

Aang flashed an ear-to-ear smile at the young male teacher. The teacher watched as Toph made her way over to a desk perfectly fine; she had no help from her guide. Giving up on trying to analyze it, he motioned for Aang to join the class in the vacant desk next to trotted over to the opposite side of the room, eager to begin his learning. Toph huffed as she rested her head on her arm.

About halfway through the class, an almost silent yet urgent tapping sounded from her desk. With a snip of her voice she responded to her overly excited classmate.

"What is it, Aang?"

Not even noticing the irritation in her voice, Aang continued in a whisper.

"Katara and Sokka are picking me up after school to go see that cool lemur at the pet store. Wanna come?"

Toph waved him away as she heard the teacher's sturdy footsteps approaching. He knew she wouldn't be able to see the lemur, but she knew he meant well. Once the teacher returned to the blackboard, Toph responded in a drone.

"Yeah, whatever."

Aang clapped his hands together in excitement and turned back to his work, satisfied with her answer. Toph rolled her pencil along the desk, wondering if the teacher would ever realize she couldn't read the print on the worksheet.


	3. The Abortion Plan

Chapter Three:

_Feels so lonely. Won't you show me where I need to be? You bring me alive._

* * *

Zuko couldn't help but hurry to the cafeteria. He was grateful to be out of class finally; he hated everybody at that damned high school. Groups of freshman flocked around the lunch line. They nervously cut in line with old classmates from their middle school, desperate not to be alone. Zuko rolled his eyes, growing impatient with them.

They bumped around awkwardly as the line inched forward. Zuko was just glad he wasn't far behind in the line. He was already grabbing a tray and making his way slowly down the metal counter. Not very pleased with the food options, he asked the cafeteria aide to get him a noodle cup. A couple kids in front of him timidly grabbed the boats holding what looked like a hamburger. He smirked, loving the knowledge that came with being an upper classman.

The girl returned and carefully handed him the hot soup. A small bit of boiled water leaked over the styrofoam cup and Zuko hurriedly slammed it onto his tray, avoiding being burned. He rustled out a couple dollars from his pocket and handed them over to the cashier. He picked up a Gatorade as he left and made his way to his usual table. It sat alone in the back of the cafeteria by the large windows.

He debated picking somewhere else to sit as he saw a familiar figure sitting patiently at the table. There was no mistaking the boy's unkempt brown hair and scowl. Zuko plopped down into the seat across from him. He broke the noodles apart from each other with his plastic fork as he mustered up enough calmness to speak to his rival.

"So, Jet, what do want?"

He laid his fork down by the cup of chicken flavored noodles and looked up at the boy. He was leaned back in the chair in a sloppy manner. His left leg was kicked out, stretching across most of the floor under the table and invading Zuko's space. His right arm was hung over the back of the blue plastic chair. He smirked, revealing his surprisingly well groomed teeth, a toothpick caught between his upper and lower left canines. Jet scoffed before leaning forward and beginning with an effortlessly sultry voice.

"Ah, now Zuko. We're friends right?"

Zuko couldn't help but utter a chuckle at that statement. To distract himself, he picked up his plastic utensil again and began twirling his finally softened noodles. He and Jet and been quarrelling ever since grade school. Ever since Zuko's father put Jet's parents out of business and demolished their store to put up a hotel, Jet has tried to beat Zuko at everything. It first started with academic letters, then it escaladed to gym class, then finally a handful of after school brawls. These were only a few reasons Zuko had no choice but to laugh at the insane Senior.

"Alright, I give. What is it you really want?"

Jet shrugged, his green tie rubbing against his button up T-shirt as he did.

"Well, I kind of don't want you interfering with my Senior year. I'd like to spend these last months in high school really focusing on grades. My dad needs me to get into college on a scholarship."

His sarcastic and slightly bitter tone was drowned out by a more sincere voice as his tongue spit out the last couple sentences. The ferocity in his eyes vanished as he looked back up at Zuko. Slightly taken off guard, Zuko squinted his eyes at the boy, possibly thinking if he did so he'd be able to tell what was really going on in Jet's head.

Reluctant and still suspicious, Zuko slid his hand across the table where it waited half way. Jet smiled and met his former nemesis' hand with his own tawny one. His skin was rough against Zuko's. It was clear how much Jet had to work just by how dry his palms and knuckles were. He stood up as Zuko returned to twirling his noodles. Zuko flung out the dried up carrots, not caring if they landed on the floor or anywhere else. Jet slowly passed by him. He paused right next to the slightly younger classmate and in a soft voice continued.

"You don't have to be my friend, Zuko. I'm just done being enemies."

Not waiting for a reply, Jet continued on to join his friends at a table near Sokka. Sokka liked Jet almost as much as Zuko, so Jet was careful to go around the other side of the table to get to Longshot and Smellerbee. Zuko waved his arm above his head as the boy walked away.

"Whatever…"

He continued to perfect his noodles before eating them as a tanned girl walked by. She was probably the only person in the entire school who wore the uniform to the T. That's mainly what caught Zuko's attention. Well, that and the light scent of fresh linens that trailed behind her as she passed. He watched her as she sat down with Sokka at his table of misfits. Zuko immediately assumed she was Sokka's freshman sister. They both had the same gleaming blue eyes and thin brunette hair.

Turned off by the fact she was related to Sokka, Zuko turned back to his noodles, but his attention was caught by something else. A pair of piercing golden eyes stared at him, coldly. They were complimented by a soft pale face and silky black hair framing the girl's jaw line. A diabolical smirk crept across her cheeks as she waved at her older brother.

"A-Azula!"


	4. Boneworks

Chapter Four:  
_Feels like the raindrops on my skin. You reach me somewhere deep within. You make my body come alive._

* * *

After finishing up her packed lunch, Toph hurried down to the gymnasium. Aang gulped down his sprouts sandwich and raced after her. He knew she'd be fine on her own, but he also felt like he had a kind of responsibility.

Toph skipped across the polished oak floor, excited for her next class. The coach wasn't even in his office yet, but Toph didn't care. Aang slowly made his way across the gym, looking around at how large it was. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at the crate of red, rubber balls. He was excited to play a sport the first day, though he didn't know what one it was.

He watched as Toph disappeared into the girl's locker room. Aang sighed with relief. He was expecting some cliché sitcom moment where Toph would have ended up in the boy's locker came back out with her long silky hair tied up into a ponytail and wearing the bland gym uniforms: a tan t-shirt and blue shorts. She grinned and crossed her arms, very already felt intimidated. He hoped Toph would be on his team for whatever they would be doing in class. As she advanced towards her friend, the obnoxious lunch bell rang, telling the students to hurry to their next class. Toph clasped her hands together, an evil, toothy smile taking control of her lips.

"Alright, let's get this on, eh, Twinkle toes?"

She managed to punch Aang in the arm, as if she could see everything just fine. He chuckled, but it was forced out as he rubbed his sore arm. That would bruise later, for 7th graders flooded into the gymnasium, splitting up to get dressed. Aang told Toph to stay where she was as he hurried into the locker room with the rest of the boys to rolled her eyes and found her way over to the bleachers where she sat down, bored, waiting for the games to begin. A couple girls returned in their blah uniforms and sat kitty-corner to Toph.

They studied her, concerned and intrigued. They whispered to each other slightly, questioning how Toph could possibly survive gym class since she was blind. Toph's ears perked up as she could hear the girls, not doing a very good job at whispering. She whipped her body around and faced towards the voices. She didn't say anything; she simply stared at them, knowing damn well the scowl on her face was all they young girl's stared into her vacant eyes and shuddered.

It was like staring at the face of a corpse. Even though they knew she couldn't see them, they couldn't help but feel that her eyes were observing everything about came back out and desperately looked around the gym floor for Toph. There were a couple groups of kids scattered around but none of them were as short as Toph. Finally, Aang spotted her on the bleachers turned ran over and hurried up the first couple of benches. Noticing the girl's to his left were terrified, Aang whipped Toph around to face him. With an apologetic smile he waved the girl's away.

"Toph, this isn't staying still."

"Oh, he's such a hero!"

The three girls swooned and giggled as they passed Aang, but they didn't stay for long in fear of Toph. Annoyed by Aang's passive sense of control, Toph rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Don't sweat it, Arrowhead. I'm perfectly well."

They followed the rest of the kids down to the front of the gym where a tall man in frighteningly small shorts was twirling one of the rubber balls on his muscular fingers. His tight tank top was tucked neatly into his track shorts and an overused whistle dangled sadly across his broad a gruff voice that echoed throughout the gymnasium, he explained the rules and strategy of a game called "dodge ball". Aang listened intensively, but started to grow upset. The sport sounded way too violent for his liking.

He looked over at Toph, but her face was lit up as the coach described the brutality of the coach counted off the students in two teams. Aang was thankful to be on Toph's team. The children stood on opposite sides of a borderline created from dodge balls. Aang was taken off guard by the whistle, but Toph raced towards the weapons in the middle of the room, returning to her side, triumphant.

Aang helplessly and frantically dodged the lightning speed rubber spheres as Toph mercilessly got 12-year-old after 12-year-old out of the game. Her team was slowly disappearing as well when it was finally two versus four. Aang looked around for his teammates but could only see Toph. He was confident they were doomed. The four boys on the other side of the line smirked, convinced they had already won the perfectly synced, the boys threw their dodge balls at the cowering Aang. Toph leapt in front of him and caught two of them, the other two hitting the wall and rolling slowly away.

Upset by their defeat, half of the boys left the smiled and with all of her power, chucked the red orbs at the other two boys. One of them wheezed as the ball collided with his chest and the other fell over immediately, watery eyes and hands clenched to his ran towards Toph chuckling. He thanked and congratulated her while she simply wiped her hands off on each other. The coach applauded and warned the class that the period was almost up.

"C'mon, twinkle toes. Let's get ready for study hall."

* * *

**Howell:** Sorry, it was really lame.


End file.
